the_dumping_ground_series_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Candi–Rose
Candi-Rose is a main character in The Dumping Ground a''nd is portrayed by Carma Hylton. The Dumping Ground '''Season 5' Candi-Rose first appears in Season 5 Episode 4 The Fairytale Princess, and she befriends Chloe whilst she is out shopping with Ryan. They ditch Ryan, and Chloe pretends that she attends boarding school, like Candi-Rose. Whilst Chloe is out with Candi-Rose, they notice the young people waving at them from the minibus but Chloe denies knowing them. May-Li introduces Candi-Rose to the young people, and both she and Chloe are shocked and hurt by the lies they told. In Sittin' in a Tree, Candi-Rose shows Tyler how to get a girl's attention. After taking a magazine quiz, Candi-Rose realises the quiz concluded that Tyler is perfect for Jody, despite them denying it. In the episode Faking It, she is invited along with Floss on Toni and Billie's birthday outing. She and Toni decide shopping, and its decided in their favour on flipping a coin. While shopping, she spots a sign for an advert looking for someone to star in it, and is upset when Floss is picked over her. She then tries to get involved by doing a makeover on Floss, using bright makeup to make her look funny. Later that night, determined to ruin Floss's day tomorrow, she superglues Floss's shoes to the floor, alters the time on her alarm clock, and steals her scrapbook. Seeing what's in the book, she tries to go back and fix Floss's shoes, but May-Li sends her back to bed. The next day, she goes along with Floss, and after the tube of Superglue is found in her handbag, she is confronted by a furious Floss, and she admits to what she did, thinking she would get Floss's part if she couldn't come, but she had had second thoughts when she saw Floss's scrapbook. She runs off, upset at Floss shouting at her, calling her "rubbish". She is later allowed a walk on part towards the beginning of the advert, which she brags about to the others, but is overshadowed by everyone else congratulating Floss. in birds song it is revealed Candi-rose isn’t her real name and she is forbidden from seeing her family. Personality Throughout the season, Candi-Rose frequently gives beauty advice to her fellow residents. She is a cheerful and kind girl. She is shown to be a talented singer, when in The Fairytale Princess, she chooses karaoke as her welcoming activity. If anybody in the Dumping Ground is a new Carmen Howel it's her, She loves pink and dresses all things girly she can be a bit stubborn at times. Physical Appearance Candi-Rose is a young girl with shoulder length, straight dark brown hair that she usually wears loose with a headband. She also has brown eyes and tanned skin. She mainly dresses in pink, as it is her favourite colour. Before The Show/ Background Candi-Rose reveals to Chloe that her father is an RAF pilot and her mother is a make-up artist, where she learnt "all her skills." She said she moved to Ashdene Ridge because her mother was moving abroad and was unable to take Candi-Rose with her, and her father is unable to care for her, due to being an RAF pilot, but in The Phantom of Ashdene Ridge, she mentions that on Halloween, her and her sister weren't the only ones who were scared. Trivia *She loves the colour pink. *She joined on the fourth episode of Series 5, The Fairytale Princess. *Chloe Reeves was the first character for her to meet. *Her real name his Courtney. *In Series 6 Episode 2, her birthday was revealed to be the 1st February. Her birth year is probably 2005. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters